Masquerade
by Pastry Queen
Summary: Their relationship is nothing but a masquerade. There is no love, no caring, no warmth. Only pretending.


_Inspired by the lovely TinaBanina96's _One Step Behind_. Seriously, go read her stuff. (And if the author is offended that I took the last two lines of this fic from her own, PM me and I will fix it!)_

_Warning: this contains (non-graphinc) mentions of intercourse. If you can't handle that, than I suggest that you _don't_ read it and then proceed to type a lengthy review about why it is disgusting. And if you do, please sign in so I can find your profile and send you a lengthy pm about how many flying fucks I give!~_

oOoOoOo

_Their relationship is nothing but a masquerade. There is no love, no caring, no warmth. Only pretending._

She's not quite sure what prompted her actions. She knows she was angry -_she's always angry- _because that damned China dared to talk to her big brother, dared to smile at him, laugh with him. He, who was so unworthy for her brother -_but everyone is unworthy, even herself-_, and _dares_ to lay his filthy hands on her brother's arm.

As she glared at them through the potted plant's leaves, the only thoughts that ran through her mind are the many, many ways she could make China suffer.

He can't really remember why he did it. He is aware that he was jealous and confused and so _angry_ _-nobody expects him to get angry because there isn't enough in his empty head to get angry with-_ and all he wanted to do was rip that cold bastard's smile off his face. No one is allowed to touch his Aniki except himself.

As he stared at the two from around the corner, he wondered how much pain he could put Russia through before he broke down and began screaming.

It's after a World Meeting, held in the Philippines this time. Big Brother and _him_ have already slipped away. The look on her face must be murderous _-but isn't that how everyone sees her-_ because a large, empty space has formed around her. A river of nations streams toward the door, parting around her, all careful not to meet her eyes, or, heaven forbid, even glance in her direction.

It doesn't matter. They're all below her and Big Brother.

The World Meeting is adjourned, with a final aggressive note from that tall, blond European nation. He watches Aniki and _that man_, quickly slip through the crowd out of the door. Everyone quickly leaves for the hotel or a closet or anywhere else convient to fuck -_it's all everyone seems to do lately_- but he can't really find it in himself to give a damn.

They are all disgusting in their love for each other. Nothing like the pureness he has for Aniki.

An Asian Nation approaches her and chatters away, seemingly oblivious to her destructive mood. She looks at him and thinks for an instant, just a tiny second, that his smile is a bit similar to her brother's.

The Eastern European Nation stares impassively down at him as he babbles ceaselessly; he's not even sure himself of what he is saying. He tilts his head and reflects that her hair is very long and beautiful. It reminds him of Aniki's.

They're not even sure how it happened. All they know is that they somehow ended up in an empty room -_don't think don't think-_ and hasty kisses are pressed against pale skin _-just pretend-_ and clothes are shed in a blink of an eye _-I need you to be him, just for a small moment of eternity-_ and there is a sharp flash of pain on both ends.

As she arches her back, she pretends that the flesh she is digging her nails into is cold as a tundra. She pretends that it is violet eyes looking down upon her lovingly, icy lips whispering sweet nothings _-precious sister, beloved sister-_ into her collarbone.

As he clenches his hands, he pretends that the silky hair wrapped tight round his fingers is black as night. He pretends that the body beneath him is warm and welcoming, that the muffled gasps _-my xiǎo lǎohǔ-_ are in a different tongue.

And when it is over, they separate quickly and dress, ignoring each other's presence. She goes back to being the frightening sister and he to being the overzealous fool. It hurts, it always does, when they return to reality and are lying in the wrong person's arms. It hurts, but they can't help themselves.

Every World Meeting this happens again. Every time it ends with feelings of self-loathing _-because I was too selfish to wait for him-_ and hatred for the other partner for giving in, too. The Nations that have noticed the development wonder how he could stand sharing the same bed with her, how she could bear hearing his voice. They don't say that it is all a masquerade, that what they share is nothing but deception and lies and pretending. It is not each other they love.

Belarus will never stop loving Russia.

Korea has always loved China.

oOoOoOo

_xiǎo lǎohǔ - Mandarin for "little tiger"_

2.86 KB


End file.
